Service providers in various industries, such as financial and insurance industries, routinely prepare materials for business development, such as marketing presentations and requests for proposals (RFPs), etc., for purposes of generating new business or updating existing clients. The materials for business development often contain performance data and advertising representations that must comply with regulatory and best practices marketing standards. To ensure the quality of the marketing presentations, RFPs, and other business development materials, many service providers have implemented internal compliance and performance reviews for the business development materials before they can be actually used, in order to prevent the inclusion of wrong, inaccurate, or improper information in the materials. Moreover, there are U.S. Federal regulations, industry best practices, foreign, industry related, and internal policies regarding the presentations and data usage that have to be followed, and the compliance with the rules also has to be checked before the business development materials can be used.
In the conventional business setting, however, the process of reviewing business development materials for performance and compliance can be quite cumbersome and difficult to coordinate and monitor, and the turn-around time can be quite long. Typically, a requestor for compliance and/or performance review would send in the request and the business development materials by mail or other means to the reviewers, and it is often confusing for the requestor to find the right regional reviewer(s) or specialist(s) for the particular product being marketed. When a reviewer receives the request, it is quite often hard for the reviewer to identify the extent of review required, which depends on the product specific information, the applicable laws of the jurisdiction where the audience resides and where the presentations will be made, and the type of prospect or client.